Fairytale
by Clare Spradley I
Summary: Completely AU. The gang if they lived in a fairyland. Including themes from The Little Mermaid, The Prince & the Pauper, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Beauty & the Beast, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty. Rucas & Markle.
1. Someone Else

Once upon a time, there were two girls born on the same day at the same time. One was born to a king and a queen of a small land. They loved their daughter very much but were often sent away from her for great periods of time to handle trade with other larger kingdoms. One expedition sent the king and the queen overseas and in the middle of a huge tropical storm, their ship crash and they perished.

Princess Maya was all of three years old when her parents passed away. She was raised instead by Cory and Topanga Matthews, who were the duke and duchess of the land. They were kind and loving and it may be possible, if they hadn't told Maya, she would have thought they were her parents all along. She didn't look like either of them though. They both had chocolate brown hair compared to her silky blonde hair that seemed to grow faster than she did. She was always having to get it cut because it would grow up to a full inch in a week.

In all honesty, Princess Maya dreamed of living the life of a civilian. She knew it would be much harder work but she wanted to work for everything she earned. She wanted to know that she earned everything she had. Maya knew the only reason she lived in this gigantic castle was because her ancestors had worked for it and there was no way she could possibly do that much work when she took the throne. This was something she had dreamed of since she was a child. She wished she could go play on the grass fields surrounding the castle instead of taking diplomacy lessons. Now, she wished she could chose her own profession. She loved to sew and made as many of her dresses as she possibly could. The seamstress in town was always much better at making more elaborate dresses but Maya could make a dress if she was given the right materials.

She also wished she had the free will of true love. Maya had just turned eighteen years old and was now spending every moment planning her wedding to Prince Lucas. It was, of course, an arranged marriage her parents had set up with Prince Lucas' parents before they died. Cory and Topanga as well as Lucas' parents, King Ty and Queen Cheryl, made sure that Lucas and Maya got to know each other over their lives. Maya never hated Lucas, except when they were about five years old, but only because he was a boy. He was a great friend to her and a good confidant but she never wanted to think about doing anything more than hugging. She thought of their relationship as strictly platonic, regardless what everybody else thought.

She hadn't spoken up about this for two reasons. Reason number one was that it was a good idea for their countries. Lucas would rule over a larger kingdom once his parents passed away, a kingdom that Maya's often did trade with. Maya's small kingdom was struggling and marrying into a large kingdom would do her people good and she was always taught to put the people first. The second reason is that she didn't know if Lucas thought of her as a significant other or as a friend. She didn't want to hurt his feelings if he thought of her as a perfect wife. She may not think of him as a husband but she did care about him and she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with him in complete silence to her.

The night the grand ball was announced to officially celebrate the engagement of Prince Lucas and Princess Maya, Maya herself walked out of her room and to her balcony, both of which were the sizes of most people's homes, and wished upon a star.

 _I wish I could be someone else._

* * *

Once upon a time, there were two girls born on the same day at the same time. One girl was born with a twin brother to parents who were very poor and, although they loved their son and daughter very much, they were left with no other choice but to put them up for adoption. The happy little girl and the smart little boy were never adopted and therefore sent into the workforce.

Riley Minkus worked as a seamstress in the town. She had worked there since she was thirteen years old and had learned how to make some of the most beautiful dresses, some of which were sent to the princess herself. Riley was never given any credit for her work however as the head seamstress, Missy Bradford, took credit for the dresses herself. Riley's twin brother, Farkle, knew about this and was furious, always encouraging Riley to take credit of her own dresses instead of letting Missy stomp all over her. Riley knew she couldn't do this because that would result in her being fired.

Farkle worked as a blacksmith. He enjoyed his job enough and his bosses were generally nice to him, unless he tried another scientific experiment with fire. He hated that he seemed to get the long end of the stick. He loved his sister and wished the stick had been spilt equally. Riley never complained much about her job but Farkle could tell she hated it. As a woman, she wasn't given many other options.

The night the grand ball had been announced was a particularly bad night for Riley. Missy had sold one of Riley's dresses for half the price Riley had asked for just to gain some profit for herself. Riley was not paid for that dress. On her way home, Riley fell into a puddle of mud as the rain began to fall. She felt her own face getting wet and it tasted like salt. She knew it wasn't the rain on her face. Riley returned to hers and Farkle's shack of a home and scurried to her room before he could even ask her if she was all right. Riley pressed her face into her dirty sheets as she felt the rain start to leak through her roof and land on her head. That night she silently wished for something she had never wished for before.

 _I wish I could be someone else._

* * *

 **AN: Hello my fantastic readers. This is the beginning of Fairytale. Before you ask, yes I am still working on Smile: A Sequel to Attractive but I have a major case of writer's block right now. I know where I want to go with it but I'm just having trouble expressing it with words! It's extremely frustrating!**

 **And I think I'm going to add a second chapter to Colder Weather soon for those who read that. I can't tell you much but it will hopefully be just as much of a tear jerker as the first chapter! I'm sorry I'm making you cry but some things in life are really sad.**

 **Next chapter will feature our first glimpse of Rucas and Markle. I know Markle's ship has probably sailed (I don't know, I'm not the writers) but I think it will really fit for this story.**

 **Follow, favorite & review!**


	2. First Meetings

The following morning, Maya was awaken by her lady's maids, Gretchen and Sarah. Maya was lucky enough to have grown close enough to her lady's maids for them to call her by her first name. She cringed every time somebody called her "your highness" or "m'lady". It just didn't sound right.

"Good morning, Maya." Gretchen greeted her as she pulled open the curtains to let the sun come in and Sarah placed a silver platter full of food on her lap.

"Good morning." Maya grumbled. Despite her general kindness and respect for her lady's maids, she was not a morning person. Luckily, Gretchen and Sarah were used to it by now.

"Did you sleep well?" Sarah asked.

"I did, but you know me." Maya lied. In all honesty, her upcoming wedding was putting so much stress on her that she barely got any sleep anymore. She hoped once she and Lucas were actually married the stress would go away. She wasn't sure she would live very long if it were to continue after marriage.

"Just a reminder from the Duke and Duchess: Prince Lucas is coming back into town at noon for more wedding decisions." Gretchen reminded her.

"Oh, right." Maya sighed as she remembered her fiancé was coming back into town. Lucas had been overseas dealing with trade with another kingdom. He had invited Maya to come along but she had always been weary of boats and ships since she was a little girl. Maya was happy to get some distance from Lucas so she didn't have to focus on her wedding all of the time. Since Lucas had left, she was being measured and fitted for a dress.

After Maya finished her breakfast, she told her lady's maids she was planning on going for a walk but that was not the truth at all. When Maya knew she was going to be spending a majority of the day working on her wedding, she would take off early in the morning and go to the town's square, wearing a cloak over her head to disguise herself and go to the seamstress. They put a new dress on display every day so Maya always enjoyed looking at what new creation the seamstress had come up with that day. She was pretty sure the seamstress was getting upset with her because she had been caught a few times staring at the display dress but never entered the store.

As usual, Maya came up to the seamstress's shop in the town and saw a beautiful dress on display. The dress was as green as the grass with gold accents and a white center. As usual, Maya wished she could have it but that would mean having to walk into the store and revealing her identity to the seamstress. She liked going to the town in a cape. She was just like everybody else.

"Looking at the dress again?" A male voice said behind her. Maya saw the shadow of a man step beside her. She quickly covered her face with the hood of her cloak so he wouldn't recognize her. The last thing she needed was for somebody to realize the princess was in the village thereby causing a scene.

"I see you come here often," the man continued. "Yet, you haven't gone in the store. Why not?"

"Because I don't have the money to buy a dress as beautiful as that one." Maya stated. She just wished this man would leave her alone.

The man was silent for a while until he spoke again.

"The dress is beautiful, isn't it?" The man asked her.

"Indeed." Maya replied. "The seamstress is very talented."

"That wasn't the seamstress who made that!" The man snapped. "It was my sister, Riley. She works for the seamstress but she takes credit for all of her work."

Maya finally looked the man in the eyes. He was of average height, but still taller than she was. His caramel brown hair was swept across his forehead and looked slightly matted, like it hadn't been brushed or washed in the last few days. His face was covered in dirt but nonetheless, had a beautiful tanned tone. His eyes were a piercing shade of blue that seemed to capture her attention right away. He wasn't the most handsome man she had ever met, in fact, Lucas was probably better looking. But Maya never wanted the best in life. She wanted good but never the best. If she had the best, there was no room for improvement.

The man made eye contact with her when his blue eyes widened and Maya must have realized she was the princess of the town. He was about to kneel in front of her and ask for forgiveness but she stopped him.

"No, please don't do that." Maya said grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up off the ground. "I don't want to cause a scene."

"I'm so sorry, your highness." The man said.

"Call me Maya." She replied as she returned her attention to the dress.

"Okay… Maya." The man said with a scared voice. He was nervous that maybe that was just a test then she would reign down upon him and have him banished to the dungeons. However, that didn't happen. "I'm Farkle."

"Pleasure to meet you." Maya replied, still not tearing her gaze away from the dress and ignoring the oddness of his name.

They were silent for a bit longer. Maya couldn't believe the effect this boy was having on her. She had barely said anything to him and she already felt different around him; much more different than she had any other boy. She had butterflies in her stomach and her heart wasn't beating properly.

Farkle couldn't believe that he was in the presence of royalty. She was beautiful and also made him feel a bit weird inside. He didn't know if he was starting to get ill or if he had feelings for her. Well, of course he had feelings for her! She was a princess and he was a blacksmith. It was the typical poor boy meets rich girl story.

"Your sister makes these dresses you say?" Maya finally asked.

"Yes." Farkle replied. "She's very talented."

"Indeed she is." Maya answered.

"You kind of look like her." Farkle mentioned.

Just as Maya was about to reply, she caught the eye of the seamstress and knew it was time to go. She lowered her cloak over her head once again and began to dash out of the village.

"Wait!" Farkle exclaimed after her. "Where are you going?"

"I have to get back to the castle now." Maya said. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Wait! Wait!" Farkle called again. Once Maya was nearly out of the village she turned around to face him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Would it be possible for you to give my sister the credit she deserves?" Farkle asked.

"Fire the seamstress?" Maya asked.

"Not necessarily," Farkle replied. "Just make sure she gets the credit for her dresses is all."

Maya sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you so much, your highness." Farkle answered.

"Don't call me that." Maya teased as she turned around and ran back to her home, leaving Farkle standing in the cobblestone streets with a smile on his face.

* * *

The seamstress came back into the store after chasing the girl in the window in a very unladylike manner. Riley really didn't understand what was so wrong with the girl who was staring up at her dress. Riley knew she would be doing the same thing if she wasn't already working here. The poor girl probably couldn't afford the dress on display. Not many people in the village could. She was probably staring at it in admiration hoping and wishing she could buy a dress like that one day. Riley appreciated that more that a stuck up woman with a rich husband coming in to buy a dress for the grand ball.

"Ugh," Missy groaned as she returned to the parlor, her hair stuck up in various strands from running after the cloaked girl. "Mark my words, I'm going to catch that girl one day."

Riley, as usual, didn't say anything even though she couldn't disagree with her boss more. Missy turned her head and shot daggers at Riley who had stopped sewing for a moment to listen to what the evil seamstress had to say.

"What are you doing?!" Missy screeched. "The grand ball is coming up and ladies from all over the land will be coming here to get a dress and I can not have you taking a break."

"Sorry," Riley muttered as she returned to her handiwork.

"Sorry wouldn't cut it." Missy said. "If I catch you slacking off again, you'll be fired."

"Yes, ma'am." Riley said as she continued to sew the needle through the fabric.

Around noon, Riley was allowed a small lunch break while Missy worked the front counter. Riley noticed Missy selling one of her dresses to a woman who looked far too large to fit into that particular dress.

"That will be twenty- five dollars." Missy said to the plump lady.

Just as the lady was fishing the money out of her bag, Riley appeared beside Missy. The dress she was selling was valued at one hundred dollars, not twenty- five. If Missy sold it for twenty- five, Riley would actually be paying for the dress instead of earning money for it.

"Actually, that dress is one hundred dollars." Riley stated to both Missy and the woman.

"Riley," Missy said in a false sweet tone. "I already told the wonderful customer the dress was twenty- five."

"I know, ma'am." Riley stated. "But if you sell the dress for twenty- five, I'll owe you twenty- five dollars."

"Why one earth would you owe me such money?" Missy asked.

"Because I made the dress." Riley stated.

"Oh, my." Missy stated looking to the customer. "My poor, confused apprentice. Riley I made this dress, don't you remember? You made that one."

Missy pointed to the corner of the store where one of her own less frivolous creations lay.

"No, that's yours." Riley said. "This is mine."

"Can we please have this conversation in private?" Missy asked.

"Sure," Riley said as she threw her arms up in there air and went to the back room.

"That will still be twenty- five dollars." Missy told the lady.

The plump woman handed her the twenty- five dollars and arrogantly snatched the dress.

"No!" Riley exclaimed as she grabbed the hem of the dress and tried to pull it away from the woman.

"Riley!" Missy exclaimed as she pulled Riley away from the dress. The woman rolled the dress up in her arm and walked out of the store but not before giving Riley a dirty look.

Before Missy could say anything about how they were going to lose customers because of her little outburst, Riley flew back to the back room and out the back entrance. She kept running once she was outside. Where she was going, she didn't know, but she needed some time and some air. Hot tears began to stain her eyes and she rubbed those away as she ran. Finally, she looked down to see the hem of her skirt was covered in water and she had reached the ocean. She fell down there because there was no where else to run. She cried for a while until she heard a massive explosion that caught her attention.

* * *

Prince Lucas was on a ship on his way back to visit his fiancee and continue planning their wedding. The trade with the foreign land had gone swimmingly and he could not wait to tell his future wife that they had agreed to trade with her land as well.

He had concluded that he would be happy with Maya but a part of him wished for something more. He loved Maya and had known her his whole life but he had always wished for something more. He loved her like a sister. He enjoyed spending time with her, he liked poking fun at her but he never wanted her to be his wife. He knew this was going to happen from the time he was old enough to comprehend the idea of marriage but that didn't really mean he wanted it to happen. He never expressed these feelings to her because he was confused about how she felt. Somedays when they would be picking out details for their wedding, she would seem disconnected and upset, like she didn't want to be here. Other days, she was as happy as ever to see him. He didn't want to break off the wedding when she might think of him as more than a brother.

Lucas looked off the port bow to see a large crowd of people standing on a plateau on Maya's land. He knew he had a while before they could see him and he would have to start waving back. He couldn't make out a single face in the audience so that told him he had a moment.

Off in the distance, Lucas saw another figure on the other side of the land. He could tell it was just one person and they seemed to be sitting in the middle of the sea. They were bent over like they were crying. Luckily, the person seemed to be in a somewhat secluded area; nobody from the plateau could see them. Lucas was about to ask for a telescope to view the person when a loud bang erupted from below and the ship turned drastically to the right.

Lucas turned around to see a large hole the middle of the ship. He looked down to see what had caused the disturbance. In the corner were a few wooden crates that Lucas knew contained gunpowder. He also noticed the torches they used last night and early in the morning to see in the rocky ocean were at the bottom, close to the gunpowder and didn't seem to be blown out quite yet.

Gunpowder + fire…

Lucas was about to shout a warning to abandon ship when a small flame came in contact with a crate of gunpowder and another explosion happened. This time however, Lucas was knocked off his feet, landing in the deep, dark ocean, unconscious.

* * *

Riley had witnessed the whole thing. The ship was still far away but from the two explosions that had happened, she could tell it wasn't good. Riley had always possessed a curious soul. Sometimes it got her into trouble and other times it did her some good. This incident could go either way but she had to know what had happened.

Riley ripped the top layer of her dress off as well as the heavy tulle under her skirt and jumped in the water, swimming out to the wreckage. She was a pretty good swimmer and always had been. She knew nothing about saving lives though. She hoped she wouldn't be the difference of life or death for a person.

Finally, she reached the sight of the wreckage when the third explosion went off. It seemed like most of the crew were on the rescue boat and others were swimming back to shore. All except for one man who she only briefly saw on top of a piece of drift wood, then slide under the water. Riley dove down for him, grabbing underneath his shoulder and doing her best to keep him above water. She didn't have a chance to look at him but she could tell when the water would come up past his shoulders.

Riley eventually got to a level she could comfortably walk in and dragged the man on the shore. Before she even looked at his face, she checked for a pulse to see if it was too late. She felt a strong pulse coming from his neck and sighed in relief. Finally, she looked up to see who she had just saved and her eyes widened as soon as she realized who it was.

Riley quickly stood up and began shouting for help when she realized she had rescued Prince Lucas. He, above all people in this village, had to be saved. However, she was too far away from any civilians for them to hear her. She debated leaving the prince right where he was and going to find help or staying with him. Since this was a poorer part of town and Riley knew some of the poor liked to come out here and would possibly ransack the prince of everything in his possession, she decided to stay. She bent down beside him before laying her legs down next to his and propping her upper body up so she could look at him.

He really was very handsome. He had dark blond hair and tanned skin that was now freckled with white sand. His mouth was slightly open, emitting soft breaths. The sun was already beginning to dry the water from his face but his hair still remained wet. He was unconscious but he made Riley feel different. There was just something about him.

Just as Riley moved to touch his face to see if his skin felt as soft as it looked, he started to cough and began to sit up. Riley fell back on her calfs so she could give him enough room to sit up properly. The prince's eyes eventually came into contact with hers. They stared at each other for a while, not saying any words. It was comfortable but it still made her feel funny.

"M-Maya?" He asked softly. Was this his future wife and why was she suddenly making him feel this way?

"Sorry?" The girl asked. Lucas realized this wasn't Maya but instead somebody who looked exactly like her.

"My apologies," Lucas replied. "You just look exactly like somebody I know."

Riley merely nodded this time looking at the ground. She should probably leave him alone. He didn't care about a lowly peasant girl like her.

"Are you feeling all right? Can you walk?" She asked.

"Yes," Lucas said. "I'm fine."

Riley nodded in the same fashion again.

"I best be going." Riley said as she stood up and gathered the rest of her dress.

"Wait!" Lucas exclaimed as he shot up so fast he almost fell over.

Riley turned back around to give him her attention.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"That's not important." Riley said.

"Of course it is," Lucas replied. "How else am I going to be able to recommend you for a prize?"

"I'm not interested in any prize." Riley said.

"Well, maybe I just want to know your name." Lucas replied.

"There's no need." Riley said again. "We won't ever see each other again."

"How do you know that?" Lucas asked.

"I just do." Riley said as she turned back around, heading to the village.

"Wait!" Lucas exclaimed yet again causing Riley to turn back around.

"Thank you for saving my life." He said.

Riley weakly smiled at him. "Anybody that could have done it would have, your highness."

"I'm not so sure of that." Lucas replied. "And please, call me Lucas. If we ever are to meet again."

"But we're not."

"Well, everybody's wrong once in a while."

"I sincerely hope I am."

This time Riley turned away from the prince and walked back to the village and into the seamstress' shop. She hoped she hadn't been fired yet but seeing as the grand ball was going to be coming up soon, she more than likely was not.

"Riley!" Missy exclaimed as she took in the sight of her water drenched employee, holding the fabric that made her dress and the tulle underneath the skirt. "Ugh, we will discuss your outburst tomorrow. I need you to help make the dresses for the grand ball but after that, you're fired."

Riley sighed. She had been expecting this.

"Yes, ma'am." Riley said as she left the shop and retuned home.

If it had been a normal day for Riley and she had been fired, she would probably go home crying. However, today was far from normal and she found herself smiling every time she thought of Prince Lucas and the way he looked at her today.

* * *

 **AN: And there is your Little Mermaid inspired chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.**

 **Follow, favorite and review!**


	3. The Trade Off

All and all, Farkle Minkus had a good day. It was a relatively slow day at work, he had met the beautiful princess that seemed to capture his heart the moment she looked at him and his sister came home it a good mood.

"Riley?" Farkle had asked when Riley came home with a big, goofy smile on her face. She didn't respond but kept staring straight ahead.

"Riley?" Farkle tried again a little more forcefully. This seemed to catch his attention.

"What?" Riley exclaimed. "What is it?"

"Are you okay?" Farkle asked.

"I'm better than okay." Riley said. "Well, despite getting fired today."

"You got fired today?!" Farkle exclaimed.

"It was a long time coming, we both knew that." Riley said.

"That's true." Farkle said. "And you still had a good day?"

"I did." Riley said as the goofy smile returned and she plopped down on their old, ragged couch. "I met the prince day."

"Really?" Farkle asked. "How did you do that?"

"His ship exploded and I rescued him." Riley said nonchalantly.

"That was you?" Farkle asked. "I heard some noblemen talking about it outside the shop earlier today."

"Well, you know how curious I get some times." Riley said.

"Yeah," Farkle scoffed, remembering all the times Riley's curiosity got the better of her. "So what was so great about him?"

"I… don't know." Riley said. "I mean he is a prince. But he just seemed so charming and handsome and… genuine. I don't know. We talked a little bit but I guess it's not really enough to tell if I like him or not."

"Well, in any case I'm glad you had a good day." Farkle said.

"Thanks, Farkle." Riley responded. "How was your day?"

"You know, it's funny you said you ran into the prince because I ran into the princess today." Farkle said.

"Really?" Riley said. "How was she?"

"Nice. Humble." Farkle replied. "I guess the same way you felt about Prince Lucas."

"Ah, well, if only we could live the lives of a nobleman." Riley said.

"Yeah," Farkle responded. "You know, she looks a lot like you. Exactly like you as a matter of fact."

"Yeah, I've heard the same thing from some of the women who come to the shop that have met her." Riley said. "Fortunate coincidence I suppose."

"Yeah," Farkle said.

The brilliant and always working mind of Farkle Minkus began to go full throttle at that moment. He began thinking of everything he knew about the two girls who looked like twins. Riley always wanted more, although she'd never admit it. Princess Maya was very humble and wanted to work for what she got. Riley could do with a few days in the sun and quite frankly, she deserved them. Maya wanted a little time out of the limelight.

Suddenly it all became so clear as to what Farkle was going to do for both his sister and the princess who kept crossing his mind.

* * *

Lucas was late to his meeting about his wedding plans with Maya. He was scolded by the noblemen helping to put this wedding together but Maya was grateful Lucas was late. It gave her more time to avoid the inevitable and think about the apprentice to the blacksmith she met today.

The couple eventually picked out the colors of the napkins for their wedding reception. They both liked a shade in the first set of napkins but the planner insisted they wait to see all thirty-one sets. Still, in the end, they picked from the first set.

They were dismissed after an hour of looking at napkins to return to Maya's room.

"You must have had quite a day?" Maya questioned. Lucas was given no time to change clothes so he was still dressed head to toe in his soaking wet naval uniform.

"It was certainly be a day I will remember forever." Lucas replied.

"Why is that?" Maya asked.

"The explosion." Lucas lied, thinking about the girl who saved him. "It almost killed me."

"Yes, I suppose that would be pretty memorable." Maya said.

"I apologize for being so brash-" Lucas started before Maya cut him off.

"You don't have to apologize for everything, you know." Maya said. "You have a habit of being such a Huckleberry."

"Come again?" Lucas asked.

"Were you never required to read Adventures of Huckleberry Finn during your studies?" Maya asked.

"No, I was not." Lucas said. "I did read, but my studies were not as advanced as yours, I suppose. It was more about fighting and sailing."

"Ah, yes." Maya said. "The male studies. Anyway, Huckleberry Finn is the main character in this book and he was always described as being so innocent and having the ability to see the right way in wrong situations."

"And you think I'm like him?" Lucas asked.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." Maya responded. "But yes, I think you are exactly like him."

* * *

The next day, Farkle went to work at the blacksmith shop and Riley returned to the seamstress. Farkle had asked his boss for an early lunch break, just like the day before and promised he would make it up. During his lunch break, Farkle chose to instead hang out outside of the seamstress' shop and wait for Princess Maya to show up in her cloak again.

Just when Farkle thought she wasn't going to show, a dark green figure came into view and moved gracefully to the front window of the seamstress' shop. Farkle took a few moments to admire her from the back. He could tell it was her and he was getting nervous just thinking about talking to her. This was so much easier yesterday, but yesterday he didn't know the hooded stranger that stands outside of the seamstress' shop every day was the princess.

"Maya?" Farkle asked as he approached her.

"It's Farkle, right?" Maya said as she saw him.

"Yes." Farkle answered. "I have a question for you."

"All right." Maya said as she gave him her attention.

"Did you mean everything you said yesterday about wanting to work for everything you owned?" Farkle asked.

"I can assure you I have never meant anything more in my life." Maya replied.

"Great! Wait right here." Farkle said as he dashed into the parlor. He quickly located Riley hanging up a dress and grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her outside.

"Farkle, what are you doing?!" Riley exclaimed. "I can't leave work."

"Oh, they fired you already." Farkle said. "What can they do next, behead you?"

Riley didn't argue as he pulled her outside and grabbed Maya's wrist in his other hand as they passed. Farkle lead them down an empty alleyway before he finally stopped running.

"Farkle, what is going on?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, why did you run us all the way back here?" Maya asked.

"Look at each other!" Farkle exclaimed.

The two girls sighed and then made eye contact. Their eyes widened immediately as they looked at the other for the first time. It was like looking in a mirror. Except for the glaringly obvious different hair colors. Riley had a deep, chocolate brown while Maya had hair the color of hay.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were twins." Farkle said.

"Yeah, well you don't have my hair, sunshine." Maya said to Riley.

"We could find some." Farkle said before Riley could get a chance to respond.

"'Find some'?" Riley repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Riley, Maya wants to know what it's like to earn everything she's worked for and not be the center of attention for once. Maya, Riley wants to know what it's like to live in a grand palace and be the center of attention for once in her life. You two look remarkably similar anyway. Well, besides the hair but you could just dye it you." Farkle said.

"Oh, I can't dye it." Maya said. "My hair grows too fast."

"You could always wear a wig." Riley suggested.

"You're for this?" Maya asked.

"I am," Riley replied. "But, your highness,-"

"Maya," Maya said. "Call me Maya."

"Okay, Maya." Riley continued. "I won't do this unless you want to."

"I don't know." Maya said. "It seems like an interesting experiment but I hardly know you. I don't know how to act like you or think like you."

"I'm pretty much an open book." Riley said. "Everybody seems to know my secrets before I know them myself."

"Same for me." Maya said.

"So are we going to do this?" Farkle asked with obvious excitement and nervousness.

"I think so." Riley said as she made eye contact with Maya.

"Yes, I agree." Maya said.

* * *

The two girls began meeting in secluded places in the town's square to learn about the other's life. Riley told Maya how her parents had to give both her and Farkle up for adoption when they were babies. She told her how they were never adopted and went into the workforce. She told her about the seamstress and how she hated Riley but told Maya not to take anything she says to heart.

Maya told Riley about her parents. That seemed to be the one thing they had in common, losing both of their parents young. Maya also told her about the duke and duchess and her lady's maids. She taught her how to act during meetings of her wedding and how to address fellow country leaders. Maya was surprised at how quickly Riley picked up the lingo. It was like she was born to be a princess.

Finally, the young girls talked about Prince Lucas.

"He's wonderful." Maya had said. "But I've always thought of him as more than a friend."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"Well, you know this is an arranged marriage our parents coordinated from our birth, right?" Maya asked.

"No, I did not know that." Riley said. "So you don't love him?"

"I do," Maya said. "I always want him in my life, I just don't want him as a husband."

"I met him once." Riley said. "I saved him from drowning."

"That was you?" Maya exclaimed. "Well, of course it was you. He told me you looked exactly like me."

"He… talked about me?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, he did." Maya chuckled. "He kept going on and on about this girl who saved his life and how he wanted to reward you."

Riley couldn't help but blush at this. Did this mean the feelings she had for the prince were mutual? Riley certainly hoped so.

When they returned to Riley's home, Farkle had everything planned. He was able to get a brunette wig for Maya and some blonde hair dye for Riley. Maya and Farkle had to dye Riley's hair and had good fun trying to figure it out. Water was splashed, hair dye stained their clothes and nothing could be heard in the whole shack except for Maya and Farkle's laughs. Eventually, Riley was blonde and Maya slipped on her wig making her a brunette. The two girls changed behind closed doors and exchanged clothes. Once they were set, Riley took off towards the castle and Maya stayed behind with Farkle.

The plan was in action. They just hoped it worked.


	4. Riley the Seamstress & Lucas the Prince

Riley dashed back to the castle once her hair was dyed and she had exchanged cloaks with Maya. As Maya had predicted, the guards let Riley in the castle with no hesitation. Maya also mentioned that Lucas was out on another trade mission in a kingdom just over the mountains so he wouldn't be home. Riley had been a bit bummed when she first heard that news but now she was grateful he wasn't here yet. Just walking up to this enormous castle was intimidating. Riley had seen it many times but she doubted any commoner had ever been this close to Princess Maya's massive home.

It took her a while to navigate the castle as well. She was given directions on how to get to Maya's room but there were so many turn lefts and turn rights, Riley couldn't keep count. She wanted to turn around and start over but she couldn't remember how many lefts and rights she had taken since entering the castle.

"Princess Maya?"

Riley turned around to see who had called Maya's name… or her name. There was a young woman with dark brown hair just like Riley's natural color. She was in a long dress, similar to what Riley might have worn on a day on the job. She looked like a lady's maid and Maya said Gretchen had blonde hair and Sarah had dark brown. Hopefully, this was Sarah.

"Sarah?" Riley asked.

"Yes, it's me." Sarah had said. "Are you all right? You look awfully frazzled."

"Yes, I'm fine." Riley responded. "I just- I think I would like to take a bath. Would you mind starting one for me?"

"Certainly, ma'am." Sarah said.

Riley couldn't deny she liked this life so far. It was fun to ask for something and not feel guilty about it for once in her life. Plus, this way, Sarah would have to show Riley where Maya's room was.

After following Sarah around the enormous home, Riley finally entered Maya's bedroom. She tried her best not to let her jaw hit the ground as she walked in. Maya's room was completely decked out in an ivory marble that made it look like it cost a billion dollars. She had a sofa and two chairs on the far right side of her room that were a soft pink with a paisley pattern and gold pins around the edges. There was a large coffee table in the middle of that set up with gold legs and a glass top. Between the two large columns that separated the living space from her bed were two busts of the princess. Her bed was as big as Riley's room and had the same soft pink paisley sheets the sofa and chairs had. Her bed was also set up on a spiraling, gold four-poster frame.

Riley couldn't keep her jaw off of the floor when she saw the massive, elaborate room that did not seem to match the girl she had gotten to know in the past few weeks at all.

"Maya?" She heard Sarah ask. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," Riley managed to say. "Yes, perfectly all right."

"Good." Sarah responded. "I've just drawn you a bath with your favorite essential oils."

"Essential oils?" Riley asked. She had never heard of such a thing in her life.

"Yes, ma'am." Sarah said, equally confused. "You know, lavender, vanilla?"

"Oh, yes, yes." Riley responded awkwardly.

"Are you sure everything's all right, Maya?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, everything is perfectly all right." Riley responded. "I just suppose I spent too much time in the sun today. I will be back to normal after my bath. Thank you, Sarah."

"Not a problem." Sarah said as she exited the room, leaving Riley to herself.

Riley entered Maya's bathroom to see it was just as elaborate as her bedroom. The whole place was covered in white marble with gold accents. In the corner of the room, Riley saw the tub full of water and bubbles that was nearly as big as her room. All of these things were going to have to be something she was going to have to get used to. Prince Lucas would certainly catch on if she were dropping her jaw at every turn.

Riley peeled off Maya's tight and uncomfortable clothing before slipping into the bathtub. She had not had a proper bath or shower since she lived at the orphanage and even then, this couldn't compare. The feeling of the clean, warm water on her filthy skin felt so good. She scrubbed away at the dirt and grime that had but up over the years until the skin under her nails started to peel away. Once she was done cleaning herself, Riley decided to relax for the first time since she was a child.

The warm water seems to work wonders on her painful joints and sore spine. Being a seamstress wasn't exactly a physical job but it did require some labor. Being bent over a dress every day with your eye as close to the seem as it could possibly be was not exactly comfortable. She couldn't complain about it to any one though because she knew Missy would just laugh at her and Farkle's job was twice as demanding as hers was. It would be extremely selfish of her to ask him to give her a massage when he was probably in twice the amount of pain. The last thing Riley Minkus wanted to be was selfish.

Riley closed her eyes for a long time as she rested her head against the back of the tub. She never fell asleep but by the time she opened her eyes, the large window displayed a starry night sky. The water was also starting to cool down and didn't feel as good as it had before so she decided to get out of her bath and drain the tub. To her surprise, all of her dirt didn't leave a single mark on the floor of the tub. Riley was able to locate a towel to dry herself off, a brush to pull through her knots of blonde hair and a robe for afterwards. She figured Maya would have some sleep wear in her closet.

When Riley walked out of Maya's bathroom she was surprised to see Prince Lucas slowly strolling back and forth at the foot of the bed, reading a book. Maya had told her he made a habit of doing this every night, although she never knew what book he was reading. She knew she was going to see him at some point but just not now. A combination of her surprise, a wet heel and a slick floor made Riley fly through the air and land on her side.

"Maya!" Lucas exclaimed as he approached her. He bent down to her level as Riley turned over to see his beautiful face. She could barely hold back a laugh at the irony; least than a few days ago, the situation was reversed.

They were both silent for a moment as they just gazed into each other's eyes. It was amazing for Riley the effect Lucas seemed to have on her and she now knew it wasn't just because he was a prince and had a life she had always dreamed of, it was because she felt very strongly about him. She couldn't describe the emotion but she knew it was drawing her towards him.

Lucas gazed into Maya's bright green orbs. He always thought she had pretty eyes but since when had he felt so breathless around her? He hadn't felt this way since the girl rescued him from the shipwreck. Was this that girl? She did look remarkably like Maya when she saved him, minus the blonde hair. That would be crazy though. This was definitely Maya.

"Maya?" Lucas finally asked in a soft voice.

"Yes?" Riley said. She was lucky her brain wasn't working right now or else she would have said something that would have given her away and it had only been a few hours.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes." She responded again.

"Sarah said you were acting funny." He stated.

"I know." Riley said. "I'm better now."

"Good." Lucas repeated.

Once again, they got lost in the beauty of the other. It was clear as day why Riley felt this way about Lucas but Lucas could not be more confused.

"Princess- Oh, my!" This time it was Gretchen to come in. Riley and Lucas quickly stood up and tried to pretend Gretchen hadn't just seen them in that awkward position.

"Yes, Gretchen?" Lucas asked after a while. It hit Riley that she was probably supposed to respond to her, not Lucas. Stupid, Riley, stupid!

"Oh, I just came to remind you that your dress fitting for the grand ball will be tomorrow at noon, ma'am." Gretchen said.

"Of course." Riley responded. "Thank you, Gretchen."

"Of course." Gretchen said as she gave a small bow and left the room.

Riley looked up at Lucas for a short moment before excusing herself.

"I think I am going to get my nightgown on." Riley said, pointing to the closet.

"Maya?" Lucas asked.

"Yes?" Riley responded.

"Isn't your nightgown in your dresser." Lucas said pointing to the vast dresser on the far wall.

"Yes, of course it is." Riley said as she moved over to the dresser. Low and behold, there were several satin nightgowns in the dresser. Riley grabbed the green one on top and waltzed into the bathroom to change into it. When she exited, she was met with a slightly considered looking Prince Lucas.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yes." Riley responded. "I'm perfectly fine. I was just outside too long, that's all."

Lucas frowned slightly before walking up to her and placing his hand on her head.

"You don't feel warm." He observed.

"Exactly." Riley said. "I feel fine, I just think I'm going to go for a little walk around the castle to try to clear my head."

"Okay." Lucas said, hesitantly. "Come back soon."

"I will." Riley replied.

Riley made her way around the castle, trying to familiarize herself with everything. The map Maya had laid out for her was not sticking in her mind very well. The twists and turns in the castle almost made her dizzy. The rooms were so similar she always thought she was going in circles. Then again, maybe she was. Maybe she had just been to one room this whole time. Riley had learned the layout of the town square in just a few days but she imagined learning the layout of the castle was going to take an eternity.

Finally, Riley entered a room that seemed to be different from all the others. It wasn't set up any differently but there was a dim light shinning through a big glass window. Riley approached the window and found handles on either sides of the windows. She grabbed them and turned to reveal an opening to a small balcony. Riley walked outside and leaned against the railings. She had the best view of the town's square she could imagine. She could see the blacksmith shop Farkle worked at and the seamstress shop she worked for. She wondered how Maya would handle her first day tomorrow. Probably horribly. She couldn't imagine anybody working for the dreadful Missy Bradford and liking it. She knew Maya wanted to work for her own belongings but maybe this was all a bit much. Maybe they should just abandon the plan now while they still had time. Lucas would have no idea if they switched the real Maya back. But then again, Riley always put others first. Farkle wanted her to think of herself for once and that's what she was going to do.

"There you are." Riley heard a familiar, masculine voice behind her.

"Hi." Riley said as she turned around slightly.

"Hey." Lucas replied as he joined her on the balcony. "I thought I'd find you up here."

"Really?" Riley asked. She immediately regretted her response. Maya had told her previously she loved going to the balcony with the view. Riley just didn't realize she meant this balcony.

"I mean… I'm that obvious, huh?" Riley tried to save herself and it must have worked because the charming prince let out a chuckle.

"I'm afraid so." Lucas said. "I know you like to be out here alone but you were gone a while, I got worried."

"Thank you." Riley responded.

"You're welcome." Lucas said looking slightly surprised.

"Why don't you stay out here with me for a while?" Riley asked.

"Because the last time I did, you had me dragged out by your guards." Lucas replied.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago." Riley said.

"It was two weeks ago." Lucas said.

"I just mean… it felt like a long time ago." Riley once again tried to save herself.

"How so?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know… I just… Recently, I feel like a completely different person." Riley replied, trying not to chuckle at the irony of her statement.

"I know what you mean." Lucas said.

"You do?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "I've just felt… different since I got back from my last expedition. When I saw the flame next to the gunpowder I thought I was dead. But when I woke up on the beach next to that girl, I realized life was valuable. I realized I should treasure every second and just take a risk every now and again. Which is why I'm doing this."

Before Riley could even ask what he was going to do, Lucas pressed his soft but firm lips against hers. She felt herself melt on the inside. The kiss was twice as good as she thought it would be. It made her heart thump so hard in her chest she thought it was going to explode. She felt like she was going to die but she felt like she was going to be extremely happy about it.

All too soon, Lucas pulled away and moved slowly to the far right side of the balcony. Riley just stood there, looking at him shellshocked.

"Wow." Was all Lucas said.

"Yeah," Riley replied with a small squeak. That was better than she ever thought any kiss could be.

Suddenly, Riley realized this was a problem. She was falling for Lucas and, although she was not expert in love, she could tell he was falling for her too. There was going to be a difference for him between kissing Riley and kissing Maya. Therefore, when they switched back, he was going to know about it. He was going to realize that the person he just kissed wasn't Maya. What would happen then? She had no idea. Would he make the connection that she was the girl who saved him in the wreck? He might. He had said that she looked like Maya. Would he leave the real Maya? Would she be upset? No, probably not. One of the things she had told Riley was she always thought of Lucas like a brother.

"You… you know I think of you as a brother, right?" Riley asked, her heart shattering as she did.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I think of you as a brother." Riley repeated in a slightly firmer voice. "I always have. Ever since we were little. But it's not like we can get out of this marriage, can we?"

"How… how can you say that after the kiss we just had?" Lucas asked. "I mean, I've always thought of you like a sister. Until that kiss."

Riley just stood there, speechless. What was she supposed to say to that? It was good because it meant that he liked Maya as a sister so she wasn't going to have to split up a real couple. But then again, what was she talking about? Like somebody like Prince Lucas would take her as a wife once he found out about her background and profession. She was just a poor, orphan girl and he was a rich, handsome prince. Those two didn't mix.

Lucas was babbling about something. Probably about how he had feelings for her. Riley was trying to block it out but she was starting to fail. All of a sudden, those three fatal words came out of his mouth.

"I love you."

That was the breaking point. Riley threw herself at him and kissed him. She kissed him long and she kissed him hard. She kissed him like she was dying, like it was going out of fashion. She felt very strongly towards him too but she had to divert him away from Maya right now. She had too if she stood any chance at all. She knew she didn't but Riley always completely believed in the impossible.

"What was that for?" Lucas asked when they backed away.

Riley sighed before softly answering.

"To shut you up."

Now it was Lucas' turn to be speechless. Riley knew she had to speak soon or else they would be out on this balcony all night.

"I want to know you're always there to talk to. You're my brother, Lucas. And I'm your sister."

"Maya-"

"I love you, Lucas. And now I know how."

Riley then ducked off of the balcony feeling terrible. She had to remind herself that she was only acting. None of this really changed how he felt about her. None of this could change the fact that Maya and Lucas were going to get married. But she always felt honesty was important in a relationship and Maya and Lucas had been lying to each other for eighteen years. Now, she understood why Maya never wanted to do this.

By some miracle, Riley was able to find her way back to Maya's room with no assistance. Maybe she could get a hang on this castle faster than she thought. She curled up under the itchy, expensive covers, tried her best to forget the events of the past few minutes and fell asleep.

* * *

Lucas eventually composed himself enough to walk off of the balcony. He had planned on going back to bed but decided on a quick midnight snack instead.

As he sat in the kitchen eating some left over pieces of cake from his and Maya's cake sampling, he though about the events that just took place. He couldn't deny that things between him and Maya felt odd. She was right when she said she felt like a completely different person. It was almost as if she was somebody else. He and Maya had kissed before but it had always been for the public eye and it was always awkward and they could hardly look at each other for very long afterwards, much less talk to each other. After that kiss on the balcony, all Lucas wanted to do was talk to Maya. It was definitely odd but above all, it was heartbreaking.

Eventually, Lucas put the millions of samples of cake away and returned to his room. He wasn't surprised to see Maya already in bed in a fetal position with the sheets pulled up to her chin. He kicked off his slippers and joined her, their backs facing one another and his copy of _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ laying forgotten on the cold, marble floor.

* * *

 **AN; Well, that was quite the emotional roller coater wasn't it? This show is really a huge emotional roller coaster.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry I took so long to update. School has been kind of crazy and my mind is sometimes saying "you know what would be a good GMW story? This" and then I can't stop thinking about it.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please give this story a follow or favorite if you did or maybe even leave a review. If you want to be super amazing, check out my other stuff too!**

 **Next chapter will focus on Maya and Farkle for those of you Markle shippers!**

 **Follow, favorite and review!**


	5. Pancakes

The first night Maya switched places with Riley would go down as the worst night of sleep the princess ever got. How Riley was able to get any sleep on this stack of hay, stray pieces poking through the thin blanket beneath, she would never know. It was spring time so she wasn't too cold but she couldn't imagine sleeping in this place in one of the kingdom's more harsh winters.

Normally when Maya couldn't get any sleep she would toss and turn until she wore herself out but she was too afraid one of the needles would stab her side, so she just laid on her back willing herself to go to sleep. She tried counting sheep, imagining she was sleeping, everything but nothing was seeming to work.

"Argh!" Maya exclaimed as she sat up in Riley's bed, breathing heavy from the force it took to get herself upright so quickly and being so furious.

"Maya?" She heard a few feet from her. "Are you all right?"

Damn. She had forgotten Farkle was sleeping not too far away from her right now. He might be used to sleeping on these ungodly stacks of hay but she still didn't want to be a bother. This whole thing may have been his idea but she was still a guest in his house. Waking him up in the middle of the night because of her own frustrations was not being a very good house guest.

"Yes," Maya answered. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't get to sleep."

"Yeah, I figured." Farkle said as he walked a few paces from his bed to the kitchen. "These haystacks aren't the best uses but it's much better than sleeping in the dirt, I can tell you that."

"I'm sure it is." Maya replied. "What are you doing in there?"

Farkle returned to her bedside shortly after and handed her a glass of warm milk.

"Riley has trouble sleeping too." Farkle said. "This usually calms her down."

"Thank you, Farkle." Maya said as she took a sip of the milk.

Maya didn't realize how thirsty she was until the creamy milk touched her lips. She was able to chug the whole glass in about three gulps. It was delicious and she already started to feel a bit more tired.

"Better?" Farkle asked.

"Better." Maya confirmed.

Farkle smiled at her, gently patted her leg and went back to the kitchen to rinse out the glass.

"I didn't know so much of the village was in poverty." Maya said aloud for some unknown reason. She didn't know so much of the village was in poverty but it was a thought she hadn't spent much time thinking through.

"I'm sorry-" Maya started.

"Don't be." Farkle said. "It's hard to see from where you are and vice versa. I didn't know half of the things I now know about you a few days ago."

"That's true." Maya responded. "Is there anything you would like to know?"

"I'm not sure." Farkle responded, thinking on this quite a bit. He could have asked her a million questions. What did the castle look like? What were her plans to help improve poverty in the kingdom besides marrying a prince? He supposed those were all good questions but she was sleeping in his sister's straw bed to escape her life as a princess. Maybe it would be best to ask her something different.

"What is your favorite color?" Farkle asked.

"What?" Maya replied. She was sure he was going to ask her something about her life as a princess. Nobody besides Lucas seemed to ask her about herself.

"What is your favorite color?" Farkle repeated. "Mine's dark gray. I know that's not very exciting but it's what I'm used to seeing working as a blacksmith. It's certainly not a glamorous job but it is stress relieving."

"Mine's green." Maya replied. "Like a soft green, nothing too bright."

"Really?" Farkle asked. "I've seen pictures of you throughout the kingdom. Forgive me, but I can't ever recall you wearing a soft green dress."

"I don't wear colors like that very often." Maya replied. "Duke Cory and Duchess Topanaga, my adoptive parents, always say it's best to wear bolder colors. It makes you look more powerful.

"The last gift I received from my parents was a soft green dress." Maya continued. "I still have it. I obviously can't wear it anymore but I was supposed to wear it to my first grand ball. I never got a chance too though. I had to wear black to their funerals instead. Not only is that dress beautiful, it's one of the last items I have from them."

"I'm so sorry, Maya." Farkle said once she was done talking.

"You don't need to be." Maya replied. "You lost your parents too."

"Which makes it all the more reason for me to be sorry." Farkle replied. "I too know what it is like growing up without parents."

"Do you have anything that belonged to them?" Maya asked.

"Yes, actually." Farkle replied. "That glass you have."

"Oh, my goodness." Maya replied. "I'm so sorry, Farkle. You can have it back."

"No, it's fine." Farkle said. "I don't mind you using it. It's funny, Riley and I got it one day when we were still in the orphanage. She and I were fighting over it and we ended up breaking the handle off. Once I got a job as a blacksmith, I was able to weld it back on."

"Well, that is convenient." Maya said.

"It is." Farkle said. "We got it about a year before we went into the workforce. It came with a note saying our mother had died and she left us this. It was the only valuable thing either side of our family owned. Our mother was a member of a wealthy family in the kingdom and our father was their stable boy. I suppose it was the classic rich girl meets poor boy story. Once my mother found out she was pregnant with Riley and I, her parents disowned her but she stole this glass on the way out. Not the most expensive item in the house I'm sure, but it was rebellious in her own way. Riley and I are named after our mother and father. That's probably why her name is so classy and mine is rather goofy. I've always envied her for that."

"I don't think your name is goofy." Maya said. "I think it is unique."

Farkle chuckled before standing up and taking her glass of milk away from her.

"Now I know you're exhausted." Farkle said. "Get some sleep, princess."

"Hm, I'm not a princess." Maya said. "At least not right now."

"What would you like me to call you then?" Farkle asked.

"I'm not sure." Maya replied. "Let's just stick with Maya until I can come up with something better."

* * *

The following morning, Maya awoke to the smell of sweet breakfast food. She looked up at the table and saw a short stack of pancakes.

"I know it's not much but I figured you would like some breakfast before your first day of work." Farkle said.

"Of course." Maya replied. "Thank you very much, Farkle. And I suppose if you would like another name to call me by, pancakes should work."

"Pancakes?" Farkle replied with a chuckle. "Why pancakes?"

"It just feels right is all." Maya replied. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I don't mind…pancakes." Farkle said.

"Cute." Maya said as she took a bit of her first pancake. "I don't mind it either."

* * *

 **AN: Hello again everyone! I am so sorry about leaving this story. I may not be able to update very often but I have a lot planned and I certainly do not want to abandon it. I'm not a big Markle shipper so I had some difficulty writing this chapter and hope it turned out okay. I know it's a bit short but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. I think we'll have some more Rucas in that chapter as well as Maya's first day as a seamstress. Thank you all so much again for reading!**

 **Follow, favorite & review!**


End file.
